


Pizza Sauce

by tieflingofcolor



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflingofcolor/pseuds/tieflingofcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames enjoy some after-job downtime with classic movies, pizza, and wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> My first Inception fic.  
> Originally written 11/10/10 for [Foxxcub](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub)'s [Inception Kissing Meme](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/692564.html) on LiveJournal. Unbetaed.

Eames doesn’t quite know how he convinced Arthur to come back to his hotel room at the Renaissance Chicago Hotel after their most recent job. The details are rather fuzzy, but Eames decides it doesn’t matter now that Arthur is seated in the overstuffed chair and they’re both staring at each other with no idea what to do next.

Eames suggests pizza. He doesn’t remember eating before they went under-- normally a bad idea, Eames knows, but this job was relatively quick and he didn’t want to worry Cobb by telling him—and he’s feeling quite peckish, he tells Arthur. Arthur almost immediately suggests Lou Malnati’s. It’s close, the pizza’s fantastic, and he’s pretty sure they deliver.

Eames suggests they walk, but Arthur’s already toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie, effectively squashing that argument, so Eames grabs the phone book from the bedside table drawer and places the order while Arthur looks through the hotel room service menu for a suitable bottle of wine.

30 minutes later, they’re both sitting on the king-sized bed with the “Malnati’s Chicago Classic” and two glasses of Chianti Classico on the bedside table. Eames has never seen Arthur looking so relaxed: he’s removed both his tie and jacket and the first few buttons of his shirt are undone. Eames realizes he likes Arthur this way and plots to do this more often.

They rent movies; Arthur is partial to the black-and-white classics while Eames prefers romantic comedies, much to Arthur’s surprise. They eat and drink in companionable silence while the movies run; Arthur prefers to watch his movies in silence while Eames offers trivia and useless information about the movie’s stars. When he points during Arsenic and Old Lace that Cary Grant’s real name is Archie Leach, Arthur pretends to have always known this.

Hours later, when the pizza box is empty, the movies are over, and the wine is almost gone, a slightly tipsy Arthur insists on leaving. His room is also in the Renaissance (Eames pretends to be surprised by this, but Arthur knows that he knew even through the haze of the wine) and he would prefer to sleep alone.

Eames decides not to ask if Arthur had considered any other options.

Arthur puts on his shoes, gathers his jacket and tie from the back of the chair and is headed to the door when Eames stops him. He turns, and without warning Eames’ lips are pressed against his mouth, tongue swiping against the crease of his lips, and it’s over as soon as it began and Eames is stepping back, mumbling something about pizza sauce and the corner of Arthur’s mouth and telling him to have a good night’s sleep and Arthur is just staring at him and he continues to stare even after Eames has shut the door in his face.


End file.
